


You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold), Miss_Marigold



Series: unrelated luztoye drabbles [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/Miss_Marigold
Summary: George Luz isn't known for being a quiet man.





	

While George was known as a chatterbox, he was quiet sometimes. He liked to read a book in peace, he mostly just hummed when he was baking, he could silence himself when necessary. 

 

Joe knew all these things, knew that Luz could be quiet sometimes, but this was different. George hadn’t said more than a brief hello when Joe had gotten back from his shift at work, and he hadn’t moved off the couch since Joe had been home, eyes glued to the TV, although it didn’t look like he was actually paying attention to the program. 

 

Sitting down on the other end of the couch, Joe pulled George’s feet into his lap, running his hand over George’s calves that were covered by the throw blanket. 

 

“You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?” Joe asked softly.

 

George turned, worrying his lip between his teeth for a moment, rolling the words around in his head. 

 

“Mom called when I got home from work.” He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “She said that Henry’s leukemia is back.” Another breath. “It’s not looking as good as last time. They’re saying five months. If that.” George’s voice broke at the last part, his voice breathy already. 

 

Joe scooted towards the middle of the couch, and reached for George once he was close enough. He wrapped his arms around George’s shoulders, pulling George’s face to tuck into his neck, his legs folded against Joe’s chest. Covered in Joe’s embrace, as if he could hide from the news by curling into Joe as much as he could. 

 

The breathy gasps turned into quiet sobs, wracking through George’s body. “He’s only fucking  _ fourteen _ , it’s not fair.” He whispered, once the worst of the crying had passed.

 

Joe’s hand stilled in George’s hair, but resumed its motion quickly enough. “I know it’s not, it’s not fair at all.” Joe wasn’t the best at this, but he’d do the best he could for Luz, to be what Luz needed. “I’m so sorry babe. So sorry.”

 

They stayed like that for a while, until well after George’s legs started cramping and Joe’s back had started to protest.

 

George wasn’t quiet often, but sometimes he was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you'd like to request, shoot me an ask over @luzlicious on tumblr.


End file.
